Alone and Pregnant
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Edward and Bella make love before he leaves her in New Moon. Now Bella has found a new reason to live, but can she make it through sheer force of will and passion alone? Watch her try.
1. And The Reason Is You

**_Summary: Edward and Bella make love before he leaves her in New Moon. Now Bella has found herself in a surprising situation and must find a way to survive, not only for herself but for her child. She has found a new reason to live, but can she make it through sheer will and passion alone? Watch her try._**

_So I've recently edited this chapter and plan to do the same to the other chapters as well. I'm not really happy with how this story is written so I hope that you guys enjoy the new chapters. Of course, please R/R._

* * *

Open your eyes, Bella. Open your eyes.

I open my eyes quickly before closing them again, this time so tightly my head starts to hurt. I can't do this. I can't handle that this one moment can be the turning point of my life. This one moment, can make it or break it.

I've been in denial for too long, telling myself it's just stress. You just lost the love of your life; your body just can't handle it. I mean I proved that to everyone the night he left. My mind completely shutting down, I mentally and physically gave up. I don't even know what happened after that. I only remember waking up at my home with Charlie standing over me protectively.

Ever since that night everyone's been watching me like I'm going to pull out a razor and slit my wrists at any moment. Which I can't deny, I have considered it. The only thing that prevents a fatal ending for me is the thought that I'm not one of those girls. I am **NOT** like Rene. I'm stronger than that. I am a strong woman. At least I thought I was until Edward walked away from me leaving my life in tatters.

This train of thought only makes this moment so much harder. If I open my eyes and my worries are confirmed, then I will have to handle this alone. Can I do that? Can I handle this without him? We'll just have to see wont we.

Here goes…

I open my eyes and glance at the stick in my hand.

Positive.

A rush of air escapes my lungs and the bathroom suddenly feels freezing cold. I'm glad I was already sitting on the ground because right about now my vision is blurring. I lean forwards and put my head between my raised knees. Tears start to drip slowly down my face. I can taste their saltiness on my lips and quickly wipe them away with the back of my hand.

With a sigh I lift my head up high and stare forwards at the wall, mind blank. I'm not really sure how much time has passed when my brain actually starts forming coherent thoughts once more. My first thought:

At least I'm living up to classic Bella form, right?

I mean, everything seems to happen to me at the completely wrong moment. Just two months ago this would have been…well it would have made me feel like the average small town teen queen, but I would have been happy. I didn't even think this was possible. We never knew. If we did we would have tried to prevent this, but at the same time I'm glad we didn't know.

I'm having Edwards baby, **OUR** baby. This baby inside of me is the culmination of our love, that crazy, irrational, all-consuming love. Its father is the most god-like man probably ever created. How can this baby not be perfect? My thoughts make me smile and my brain naturally starts rationalizing this, figuring out how I can make this work.

My thought sour slightly as I realize how perfect this moment could have been if only he were here. I can only imagine how happy this would have made him. He had no idea, and now he will probably never know. He won't get to lay his hand on my pregnant belly and feel our child kick for the first time, or be there to push me through the labor. Probably even worse he won't get to see this child's beautiful little face. I can see it now, beautiful amber eyes staring up at me. That smile, oh that smile.

For the first time I realize that this child is my savior. I have another reason to live. Another tear slips from my eye, but this time it is accompanied by a full toothed smile. My hand drops to my flat stomach and lies there gently, almost afraid of applying to much pressure.

**_My Baby…_**


	2. Lets Just Breathe

It's been a couple of weeks since my world completely shifted in a new and surprising direction and yet I still have not told Charlie. How can I tell him before I get my act together? I've been thinking long and hard about how I am going to make this work. I don't want to be one of those girls who just lay it all on their parent's shoulders. I'm better than that.

I have a plan. If I tell him…**WHEN** I tell him, I will have it all figured out. I know that regardless of what I say and have planned for our future, Charlie will be disappointed. That alone stops me before the rational part of my brain can get me to speak the words out loud. I'm not really too worried about Charlie being angry and upset with me. I can handle that. In fact, that'll be a breeze. I've been living an angry and upset life for the past few months since my world stopped turning. I can handle angry and upset.

It's the disappointment that rocks me to the core. I can just imagine his big, brown Charlie eyes looking stunned and filled with regret. Will he blame himself? Will he think he is a bad father to find himself in this position? God, I hope not, because it's just not true.

I hope that he can see this the way I do. This may not be the norm, but my life has never been "normal". Before I found out that I was pregnant my world really had stopped. Now my world was turning again and with renewed vigor.

In fact, I've noticed that he's noticed the change. It could be as simple as the fact that I have actually been smiling, a feature he hasn't seen on me since Edward left. It could also be that I'm eating again. In fact my appetite's grown quite a bit. He probably has just written it off to me making up for the lack of food intake over the past couple of months.

Oh Charlie, you are really in for a surprise.

I hear the door shot downstairs and it is quickly followed by Charlie's voice.

"Bella?"

I sigh and ready myself. I have to do this. He needs to know. No matter how much I wish I could avoid this, it is inevitable.

"Bella, Honey? Are you home?"

I slowly get up and walk to my door. "Yeah, Dad. I'm up here."

I start to walk down the stairs, mentally prepping myself for what was to come. I'm kind of having a hard time breathing. Ok, I am definitely having a hard time breathing. My mouth is dry and my throat is constricted. Oh my god, I can't do this! Each step fills me with more and more dread until I reach the bottom and see Charlie standing in the kitchen, looking through the fridge.

I just stare at him for a second, imagining his response. This is how he catches me, with my eyebrows scrunched together and chest heavily lifting up and down as I struggle for breath. His eyes widen in fear and he quickly shuts the refrigerator door.

"You okay, Honey?"

I can't force myself to respond. I just shake my head 'no' and he runs to me. Placing a hand on my back he guides me towards the table and sits me in the closest chair. He pulls up a chair next to me and I can tell he is so completely frightened right now. I am suddenly filled with guilt. Just tell him already.

"Bella, do you need me to call for help? Honey? I'm going to call-"

"I'm pregnant, Charlie."

His eyes go wide as I watch and wait. For a second, I worry he may be having a heart attack as his hand comes up and grips his collar tightly. As I start to get up and move towards him he sends his hand out in front of him gesturing for me to stop. Give him time, Bella. Let him process this.

I slowly sit back down, unsure what I need to do in this moment. The air is filled with tension and I look away in frustration. That's when Charlie coughs to get my attention and I turn back towards him. Ok, this is it let him know how you're still going to go to school and you will get a job and…

"Bells, I…I'm not really sure how I am supposed to handle this. I know what I'm feeling, what I want to say."

Tears well up in my eyes and I blink them away. I can only imagine his thoughts, but I need to know how he truly feels about this.

"Just say it then." I whisper almost to myself.

"I love you, Bells."

I look into his eyes and stare at him confused. That's not really what I expected. I bite my lip as I wait for him to continue.

"I just…how did this…when did it…no. I don't even want to know. None of that really matters now. What's done is done. What I want to ask you then Bella is what do you want to do? What are you GOING to do?"

This was what I had planned for. I'm ready to show him I can handle this. I'm a mom now. I am an adult. Now I just have to prove that to Charlie.

"I'm going to stay in school if that's what you're wondering, and I've been looking for a part-time job. I know how tough it is for girls in this situation, but I can do it Dad. I'm a Swan remember?"

I send him an easy smile, because what I am saying is 100% true. I'm not making this up to make myself or him feel better. I know I can do this. Then he looks down and I can tell whatever he is about to say I probably won't like.

"Are you going to…well are you going to you know?" He sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. My vision went red.

"This is my baby, and I'm keeping it if that's what you are asking." There was a little too much force in my voice but I couldn't hold it back. The thought of giving Edwards child up or even worse killing it sent me into a rage.

"Whoa, calm down Bella. I just had to get that question out of the way."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know how serious I am about this. I want this baby with my whole heart." My hand subconsciously reaches for the subtle bump that is my little one.

Charlie forced a smile and placed an awkward hand on my arm. If the situation wasn't so serious I probably would've laughed at the uncomfortable look on Charlie's face.

"I mean what I said Bells. I love you. I always will, no matter what situations you get yourself into and…I'll love this baby too." He coughed and quickly got up to make his way out of the room and probably to his bedroom to think all this over. A tear escaped my eye and I was finally able to breathe.


	3. Isn't It Bliss

The same night that I told Charlie about the baby, I also broke the news to Rene. She cried, and I have to admit that I cried as well. After years of raising my mother she shocked me with the very 'adult' way she handled this. She promised me she would be there when I have the baby and after the initial shock of the situation wore off we actually talked about baby names.

For a few moments everything seemed ok, like I was pregnant under better circumstances. For once I didn't let my rational side keep me grounded and allowed myself to sink into this fantasy realm.

Now as I gently massage the swell of my belly, I cannot help but think of Edward. God I miss him. I miss his smell, his taste, those eyes, that amazing heart. I just hope to hold onto some of that through our child. I look down to my hands and worry strikes me once more. I can only be about 12 weeks pregnant, but I know I am much too large. This baby is growing so quickly, and it frightens me. Lifting my shirt, I stare at the bruise forming on the top of my stomach. Just today, the baby kicked so hard I thought it had broken my ribs. That is when I found the multi-colored bruise. Well, at least he or she is strong like their Daddy.

All of the odd things that surround this pregnancy are worrying me more and more. Every day I grow. Every day I am in pain. Not only does the baby hurt me from within, but also I find myself weak and tired almost constantly. I know I am beginning to worry Charlie as well all my friends. I don't know how much longer I can continue going to school at this pace. I really don't know how I'll explain that one to Charlie. In fact, I've told Charlie that I've been to the doctor when in truth I have been too afraid. If I notice the differences in my baby, I can't even imagine what else a doctor might notice. I can't endanger my little angel that way.

No matter what happens now or in the future, I know that I have to get some type of supernatural help. I need to make sure the baby is healthy, and that I am healthy. Sometimes I am just so scared. I have to shrivel into a ball and rock myself out of my anxiety-ridden stupor. I've never wanted to be normal, but right now, I want it more than anything; not for me, but for my baby.

How am I going to protect this precious part of me without knowing what she or he truly is? Obviously, this child is not completely human, but I know it is alive. I feel it move every day, and not always does it hurt. Sometimes I will just place my hand against my stomach and I swear my angel knows it's there, because he or she will push back. Those are the moments that I wish, more than anything, that my baby was here in my arms. That way I could see for myself that he or she is warm and safe.

I imagine holding my child in my arms and gazing lovingly into their beautiful round face. Big amber eyes gazing back at me. Running my fingers through those crazy copper curls as I hum my song and rock back and forth. Everything is ok then. I can forget that Edward is gone, and that my best friend has abandoned me.

Jacob.

I wish I could go to him, release all these feelings by talking to someone who understands me. If only that were possible, but I don't know if he really would understand. If I tell him I 'm pregnant I would only be dipping him into my supernatural word. I would be exposing him to something that he may not be prepared for. Then again, maybe he could help me.

Everything confuses me. There is just too much to consider, too much to figure out. I don't even know how long I have before this baby gets here. I sigh and graze the top of my belly with my fingers. How did I get in this situation? For a moment, I allowed myself to remember.

Memory:

"Bella, I…I don't know if I can do this. I-I don't want…to hurt you…" Edwards's voice fades into a moan as Bella continues to nibble and suck on his neck. Her hands were slowly roaming his body, relishing in their newfound playground. He shakes his head rapidly and tries to push her away once more, but she refuses to budge. She knows he wants this, not only by the growing bulge in his pants, but also by the fact that if he truly wanted to he could force her off him in a millisecond.

She refutes his next outburst by placing her lips over his gently. Her lips move slowly at first taking in every moment of this. When she slips her tongue into his mouth, he cannot help but respond with vigor. After a few minutes, they part. Her lips mere inches from his; she begins to plead in a passionate whisper.

"I love you Edward, with every part of my being. You are a part of me, etched into my soul. Without you, my life is meaningless. Please, do not stop. I want you. I want you SO badly. My body is aching for you to be…inside me. Please…" Her face burns at her dirty words, but her embarrassment turns to pleasure as he cuts her off with a gentle kiss.

"And I love you, my sweet Bella. You will never understand the depths of the love I have for you. I can deny you nothing."

Before she knows it, she is lying on her bed and he is hovering over her. His knee goes between her legs and parts them as his hands run up and down the sides of her body. She shudders as one hand makes its way under her shirt and gently grasps her breast. She can tell he is trying not to hurt her, but she wants more. She wants him to be as passionate about this as her, not holding back to protect her.

"Let go Edward. Stop thinking and just be with me. Right now, in this moment, be with me…"

Then his thumb grazes the hard bud of one nipple, and she cannot help but moan into his mouth. He slips her shirt over her head and slowly traces kisses down her body from her neck to her breast. Deliberately he twirls his tongue around her hardened nipple before sucking hardly.

Bella bites her lip to contain her whimpers as Edward continues lavishing her breasts, licking, biting, sucking, groping. She has never known this type of touch, and is even more surprised as Edwards free hand runs down her smooth stomach and slides into her panties.

His finger hovers over the sweet bud underneath her panties before massaging it gently. This time Bella grabs his head and pulls him away from her breast, replacing her breast with her soft lips. She needs to feel his lips on hers. She needs to know that he is feeling what he is making her feel. As he plays with her she relishes in his moans while she bites and sucks at his lips

While he continues rubbing her most sensitive area, his other finger slips into her moist opening. As he slides in and out of her, she grabs his hair and pulls him in deeper to her kiss.

"Now, Edward."

He looks at her and shakes his head no. She wonders what more he can do to please her, because she does not know how much more she can take. That is when his head dips below her waist. Her panties are quickly off and her body tenses as she feels Edwards's soft kisses on her inner thigh. It seems like eternity before his mouth finally hovered over her.

That is when he gave her the most intimate of kisses and she arches against him. He quickly works his tongue against her, then sucking and nibbling as his fingers move in and out.

"Edward, please…" she mewls and that was his undoing.

In seconds, he is completely nude hovering over her naked body. He stops himself and just stares for a second. Bella cannot help but feel embarrassed. Does he not like her body? She squeezes her eyes shut, not able to stand the feeling of his scrutiny.

"What, Edward?"

"You are so beautiful."

Her eyes shoot open and she smiles as he lowers himself to her. He rubs himself at her opening and looks into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nods a shaky yes and he gently pushes himself into her. For a brief moment, she felt a sharp pain. The next thing she knew…

Bliss.

End Memory

I bite my bottom lip as I let the memory fade to the edges of my mind. That moment will always be one of the best of my life. I'll never forget how it felt being so close to Edward, like our bodies had finally joined the way I felt our hearts did long ago.

Pushing myself off the bed, I realize I have more important things to do then fantasize about my lost love. It sure is fun to do though…


	4. They are the only ones

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added me or the story to their alerts. Ya'll are what keeps me writing this story. If you like this story you may want to check out my other Twilight story called Loves Last Words. To answer a few questions:**

**Twilightlovergirl: don't worry, I'm a HUGE E/B fan, and he will be coming back, but not till a few more chapters.**

**Alright, so if anyone wants to send in any ideas you may like to see in the story, go ahead. I'll take any ideas into consideration. I pretty much have most of the story planned, but it could always use some extra details. Well, hope ya'll like. Remember please review.**

* * *

It had been two weeks, and I could barely handle the aching pain that devoured my body. I was sure I was slowly dying. My child was sucking the life out of me. It was my fault though for starving EJ. It felt like I was burning alive, and an incredible scorching pain seared through my veins. Aches consumed my body, and it felt like my lungs were ready to collapse. Other then the physical pain that was currently torturing me, my head starved for the blood I needed so badly. My mind throbbed with an annoying sting as my mind went through a sort of withdrawal. I needed blood and I needed it fast or I would die soon. That was not an option. If I were to die, my baby would die as well, and that was something that I would never let that happen. If I couldn't get any blood I would force myself to live through the pain at least so my child could live.

I had been hiding my excruciating pain from my Mom and Phil by locking myself in my room for the past week when the pain I was in was too much to hide. I told them that I was just embarrassed over my growing state and needed time to think about my change. That excuse wouldn't last long. I need to figure something out. I was going to need help. Help from someone who would understand. Another supernatural being. Perhaps a werewolf.

It was obvious Jacob is the only one I could trust with this. The bad part was that I sort of hadn't even told him. I just found out he was a werewolf a week before I found out I was pregnant, and I just couldn't handle the thought of telling him. I just sort of took off without a word. I hope he hadn't found out through Charlie. I doubt he had, because Charlie knew I didn't really want the knowledge of my pregnancy to be known just yet. Jake was going to be pissed. I just left without a goodbye. That was almost inexcusable between best friends. Jake had helped me through a lot these past months, and I had just left him without one word.

I sighed and groaned all at once, and wondered how that was possible. I wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. The pain was growing every day, eventually I wouldn't even be able to contemplate calling Jake. I had to do it now, but it was something I was dreading. I achingly reached for the phone and closed my eyes as I prepared myself for what was to come.

Ring

Ring

"Hello!"

"…"

"HELLO??"

"J-Jake…"

"Bella is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. "

"Are you ok? You just left out of nowhere. I was so worried. Still am in fact."

"I'm ok…I guess. I need your help."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant Jake. That's why I left."

"Oh."

Click

He hung up on me. He actually hung up on me. Tears poured out of my eyes that had little to do with the nearly unbearable pain. I lost Edward. The father of my baby, and now I lost Jake. Before I could breakdown any further the phone rang. I picked it up not knowing what to expect.

"H-H…" I sobbed, "Hello?"

"Bella don't cry."

"Jake! Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't think I could deal with your anger to." I cut my explanation short as another sob bellowed from my throat.

"Bella, it's ok. I…I guess I overreacted. No I didn't, but I am sorry for making you cry. Why didn't you tell me Bells?"

"Like I said Jake, I didn't think I could handle your disappointment as well."

"I'm your best friend, Bells. You should never underestimate me. Now tell me what's wrong…other then the fact you're pregnant."

"My baby is not normal Jake. You know Edward is a vampire, and well so is my child. Things aren't the same for me as any other pregnant women. I can't eat food. Well, I can, even though it tastes horrible, but it doesn't help. I'm in pain Jake. I'm dying. I need…blood."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line, and I could feel Jakes anger through the phone. When he finally spoke, I cringed at the tone of his voice.

"That parasite knocks you up with his demon seed, and then leaves you behind to deal with the consequences yourself. I'll kill that piece of shit myself. He turned you into a monster Bells. You're just another bloodsucking freak like him."

More sobs came out of my mouth as I finally broke completely from Jakes cruel words. Was he right? Am I a monster? No, if I am a monster then so is my child, and that just isn't true. Neither is Edward. I had to defend my baby.

"Don't talk about my child like that Jake, seriously. I won't stand for it. This baby is part me to, remember that. I need your help Jake. I'm dying. Are you willing to look past our differences to help m, or not?"

"…Id do anything for you Bells. That's my weakness."

I sighed in relief and continued with my plea.

"Oh thank you Jake. I really need you right now. I know this is messed up for me to ask, but I need blood. As soon as possible. With your new…abilities I thought maybe you could help me attain some."

"I don't know how you expect me to find you blood."

"Can't you like…I don't know…rob a hospital or something. Maybe a blood donor organization?"

"I could try. I am pretty quick now. I could probably break into a place like that pretty easily."

"Oh could you Jake! Please!"

"I guess I could try. Where are you exactly?"

I explained to him how to reach me and laid back in bed to once again suffer through the pain that engulfed me once more.

* * *

**Jakes POV**

This is for Bella. For Bella. For Bella. Ugh. This is wrong, but I can't let Bella die. Monster or no monster. I stopped thinking and focused on the task at hand. Ok this place was pretty small. I hope there is enough blood for her and…it. Damn it. How much blood will she need to get by? Damn it. DAMN IT. Ok, focus Jake old boy. You are a werewolf. You can do this. It's going to be a piece of cake.

I walked to the door and contemplated how exactly I would sneak in. I'm pretty fast, so I'll go with quick and easy. I punched my hand through the glass on the door and felt around for the lock and knob on the door as I felt the warm blood flow down my arm. Ha! Maybe she could feed on me. Like I would let that happen. Ever. As the door unlocked I ran through the building searching for the room where the blood was stored. How the hell am I suppose to find it? I just barely realized I had set the alarm off when I reached the door with the words STORAGE on them. I kicked the door in quickly, looking around the room for any sign of what I came for. As soon as Ii saw the bags of blood with various labels I reached for the first one I could grab. A+. Was that right? Did she need a certain type? My sensitive ears picked up the sounds of sirens, and I began to panic. Ill grab as much of each as I could.

I opened the bag in my hands up and pushed all the bags on the shelf into the oversized bag. As I picked in an estimated about 40 bags of blood in this bag. Good enough. It was going to have to work. The cops were getting closer. I quickly raced out of the building at a speed I HIGHLY doubted the cops would catch up to. I guess it's time to see my best bud.

* * *

Where was he? This was taking forever. I need that blood, NOW. I surprised myself with the anger that surged through me. I really can't handle this. All of a sudden I heard my mom downstairs.

"Oh Jake! I'm surprised to see you."

"Umm, sure I guess you can come in."

"She's up in her room, but she hasn't seen anyone in weeks, so I doubt she'll let you up."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and prepared myself for seeing Jake. A knock sounded on the door and I took a deep breath.

"Bella, honey."

"Yes mom?"

"Um, a Jake is here for you. I told him you weren't feeling up to seeing anyone, but he wouldn't listen."

"Hold on mom. Jake's fine."

I unlocked the door and peaked through.

"I'm fine mom. Really. Come in Jake."

As Jake made his way in I saw my mom tilting her head to try and get a peek into my room.

"You're already pregnant Bella. There isn't much more you could do, but be careful."

I nodded and closed the door, locking it quickly. I turned to Jake and looked down.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah."

"That it?" I pointed at the bag, and suddenly felt like a druggie.

"Yeah."

I quickly took it from his hands and grabbed the scissors from my desk. I pulled out a bag that said B+ on it and cut it open. I put the bag to my mouth a poured the blood down my throat, expecting it to taste horrible. It was amazing. It was the first time I had a good taste in my mouth in weeks. Was this what it tasted like for Edward? I grabbed another and did the same for about 4 more bags. I could feel the color coming back to my face and the pain draining from my body. I looked up at Jake and saw his face filled with disgust, and suddenly was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm sure that was unpleasant for you."

Huh, yeah unpleasant."

"Thanks Jake."

"Uh huh."

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to pout."

"Wow. Real slick words for someone who just gulped down six bags of blood in front of me."

I felt color rush to my face and looked down once more.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Look Bella I'm not going to lie that this isn't weird, but we ARE friends, and I'll do anything for you, ok?"

"Yeah, same here."

"So what are you going to when this runs out?"

Oh no. I didn't think about that. All I could think about was getting rid of the pain. I didn't think much further than that. Suddenly it all became clear. I couldn't stay here. How could I live with my mom through this? There was no way. I needed to go somewhere where they would understand, and could help me through this.

"Jake. I need to speak with my mom, but after, will you help me get somewhere."

"Where are you going to go Bells? Back to Charlie's? Any other place will probably break your mom's heart."

I knew that, and it was going to be tough, but there was no way I could be here. I looked up at Jake with a pained expression and hugged him quickly. I knew where I had to go. I didn't know how they would react to me or my situation, but they could help me if they were willing. They were the only ones who could.

* * *

**Who do ya'll think its gonna be? Who do ya'll want it to be? Oh and dont worry this isnt a Jake/Bella story, its defintely Edward/Bella or an EDWELLA lol. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Hope

**Hey guys! Ok Im going to have to change a few things from the book(New Moon) for my plot to work, but im trying real hard to not change much from the original plot. Ok just remember review review review! The reviews are what keep me going, the more positive and the more feedback the quicker I reply. I really liked the review from Chris. He gave me some ideas and made me stray form my original idea, which I think will make the story turn out much better. So thanks _Chris_! More reviews like Chris's please! I like you guys advice! So on with the story!**

* * *

After Jacob left two weeks ago, I sat in my room and contemplated what I was to do next. What was I going to tell my mom. I decided it would be to difficult to explain to my mom if I left, so I came up with a simpler plan. I wasn't going to leave. It would be unreasonable to leave my mom without any prior warning. If I left now she would only worry more then she had been the two weeks I locked myself in my room. Also, I hadn't given up that easily on my education. I hadn't exactly gotten around to registering at the local High School, due to my recent illness, but I now that I had solved that problem, at least for now, I could go to school. Of course this meant drinking my rations much more sparingly then I had the first night, but I was beginning to figure out what exactly I needed, and I believe I can make the amount I have last at least for a few months. Surprisingly the baby didn't need to feed much. If I drank enough blood one night, I was good for a least a week, so my plan for school should work.

Obviously I still needed help though. I couldn't carry off my plan forever, eventually I would run out of "food", and I already made up my mind that I couldn't break my mom's heart. So, I figured something else out, and hopefully this plan can work. I figured out that I could stay here and Jake could go looking for…dare I say it…The Cullen's. The thought of them sent fear running through my veins. Not because I was actually scared of them personally, but I was scared of seeing Edward and my once best friends. I told Jake my plan last night, and he agreed, to my astonishment. He really had no reason to do this. Well, other then the fact that I could very easily die if I couldn't get help from the Cullen family. The part that I was worried about was the least of Jake's worries. For one he hated school, so this bothered him not at all. I just hope that Jacob can keep his cool with them. His anger at Edward frightens me, but this was my last chance. I would never ask this of Jake if this was not my only hope.

Now all I had to do was wait. Jake knew the smell of the Cullens, so hopefully, on top of the fact that he would be searching and investigating everywhere and everything, it wont take too long. Jake told me he would be leaving tonight after a brief explanation to Billy. Billy knew about the Cullens. He always had, even before I myself knew. I knew Billy's worry for me, his best friends daughter, would be more then enough for him to let Jake go after the vampires. Just another thing I hated about this. I didn't like making anyone, much less Billy, worry over me, but again this was all I had. Jake told me he would be leaving tonight. In spite of my fear, I was eager and excited. I was going to see Edward again. Oh Edward. I wiped stray tears from my eyes. It seems like pregnancy has resulted in a lot more tears. I giggled a bit as tears still fell from my eyes. This was just great pregnancy had also made me go mad apparently. I was laughing and crying at the same time. I was actually going to see him. Would he hold me? Would he whisper in my ear how much he loves me and wishes he never left? Or would he be upset with me, and push me away, maybe not even be willing to help me. Of course he'd be upset. I shouldn't delude myself with thoughts that he'll even be overjoyed to see me. He made it clear he didn't want me when he left and now I was dragging him unwillingly back to me. I was doing exactly what I never thought ossible, using pregnancy to keep a guy. No, I wasn't. I have no other choice, and I know Edward will help me. No matter how he feels about me, he would never turn his back on his child. That almost made things worse. I mean I was glad that me and EJ would get help, but what if Edward felt that I was trying to trap him. I had to let him know that wasn't my plan. That is, if Jake even finds them. Now real horror shut up my spine. What if he didn't find them? What would happen to me and my little angel? We would die. My baby would die. I could never allow that. I would find them if Jake could not. I will not let my child suffer because of me, or anyone and anything else. Ever. Period. No questions asked.

Finally I became I aware of the time and cursed loudly as I realized I was going to be late. I finally registered for school the other day after deciding my plan to not leave. This would actually be my first day, and it looked like I wasn;t going to be making a good impression. I checked out my outfit and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I turned to the side and pulled my shirt against by stomach. The bump had grown much more now. It would still be possible to pull off not being pregnant, barely, but I didn't see much of a point in that. In a couples weeks I would no longer be able to deny it, so I wore a shirt that showed off my precious baby bump. I rubbed my thumb back and forth across my belly and whispered, "I love you little guy. Mama loves you. I promise nothing will ever hurt you."

I grabbed my back pack and dashed down the stairs, careful not to trip. If I broke my word to my child now, over this, I'd be pissed. I saw my mom sitting on the couch and before running out the door I gave her a quick kiss and briefly caught her look up and smile at me.

* * *

When I got to school I felt the eyes on me. This was a big change from Forks. This school had so many more people, but pregnancy was still a scandal in a school of this size, even though a little more common. I knew no one would ask me if I was pregnant since my bump was still to small for people to know it was a for sure thing, and no one would be rude enough to ask and be wrong. At least that's what I thought.

I sat down in the back of my English class after to talking briefly to my teacher. I began pulling my notebook out when I heard a gasp and felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned my head I heard the peppiest voice I'd probably ever heard in my life.

"Umm, are you, like, pregnant? You so look pregnant!"

"Wow, thanks. That's so nice of you to say."

The girl answered my comment with a confused stare before going on, "Well, are you? You're totally avoiding the question."

"Yes, I am." I mumbled angrily at the rude girl.

"Oh my God! So do you feel fat and stuff?"

I couldn't believe this girls nerve. My patients was surely slipping. "No, at least I didn't"

She giggled at that, "Oh, that's surprising. So do you know who the father is?"

That was the last straw! "YES! I DO KNOW! DO I LOOK LIKE A SLUT TO YOU?" As I realized the whole classes eyes were now on me I blushed and lowered my voice but still pressed on, "I don't think its any of your business anyway!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she turned back around and mumbled, "Hormones."

I jumped from my seat angrily and walked out of the classroom. Tears threaten to spill, again, as I walked, no ran, to the bathroom. As I reached te stall I locked it and leaned against the wall. This was not what I expected. This was what I was trying to avoid. I decided at that moment I was just going to skip today. What a great start! Skipping my first day. I felt like an idiot, but I could not make myself go back into that classroom or face any of the other kids, even if it meant leaving my things.

* * *

As I briskly walked home a heard steps behind me. I peered quickly over my shoulder and to my surprise a petite red head was following me. I quickened my pace and then smiled when I realized I shouldn't be worried about this girl, she was so tiny. As my pace slowed down I heard someone yell out, "Hey!"

I stopped and turned around to see the small girl waving at me. She sped up to catch up with me and smiled.

"Hey! I saw you leaving class and I heard what Becky Thompson said to you. What a Bitch! I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I was stunned at how nice this girl was. Was there a possibility I may actually make a friend, or was this a trick, another mean prank. I smiled back just in case and nodded at her.

"Yeah, im fine. Thanks though," for some reason I went on, "Its just hard you know. People like that and my situation." I looked down my face reddening, wandering if I had gone to far, but of course there was still a pleasant smile on her face and a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"I know what you mean. I actually have a daughter, and it was pretty hard for me when I was pregnant, but it gets easier. They get over it eventually and find someone or something else to gossip about. Don't worry about them though, really, they'll grow up eventually." She rolled her eyes at her last comment and once again smiled.

I could tell this girl and I would be friends, hopefully. She would probably be the only one I could make at this stuck up school. God I miss my old school, not that there werent any stuck up people there. I was actually surprised that this tiny girl had had a child, and a little thrilled that I had someone who understands what Im going through.

I laughed hearily at her comments, "Wow, so you have a little girl? How old?"

"She is two, I had her when I was 16."

Wow, she must have had it tougher then I was having now. 16! That's so young, even compared to my 18.

"Aw, yeah I don't really know what this little one is yet, but I have this feeling it's a little boy, I call him EJ."

"EJ?"

I blushed and wondered if I should explain it to her or not. "Edward Junior"

Understanding registered on her face and she nodded, "I'm Anne Marie by the way." She stuck her piglet hand towards me. I reached for it and smiled.

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella! I guess I see you tomorrow, I have to get back to class."

"Of course, yeah."

"I sit at the lunch table furthest in the right hand corner of the cafeteria walking in from the west wing. Why don't you come by tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Again, nice meeting you!"

I waved and wondered for a few minutes if there was actually hope for me in this town.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter doesn't contain much. At least you guys know who Bella is getting help from, and I kind of wanted to start Bella off at school and everything. Obviously theres a lttle OC. I thought she may need some new peers lol. REVIEW! IF ANY IDEAS TELL ME!**


	6. La Mia Vita

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed, especially you guys who did exactly what I hoped, loaned me some ideas! I love you guys! R/R**

* * *

It had been one month since I last saw Jake. He called me every couple days to let me know he's alright and tell me what he found. I try to help him as much as possible. Any little clue or hint from a past experience with my…well my child's family was helpful. Jake was finding some good leads, but it was nearly impossible for a werewolf to get answers from a vampire, at least without death being the end result. So far he hadn't met up with to many due to my wishes. He believes that that would be the easiest way to find them, by talking to other vampires, but I simply wont let him risk it.

My belly rumbled and I looked down it poking out slightly below my shirt. There was little doubt left to the question of my pregnancy, not that anyone at school didn't already know. Some girls may hate there stomachs getting bigger, but I love my belly. Especially because it represents my baby. It's my baby's home. I sighed and grinned. I had made it a ritual to talk to my child every day. At least once in the morning and once before I go to sleep. I want this little guy to know who his mama is, not that I doubt he will. Also, I just find it relaxing. The other people in my life could and have left me anytime they please. This little one will always be with me. EJ will always love me and me him.

"Hey sweetie! Its mama, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I hope you are snug in there."

I rubbed my belly and once more whispered, "I love you"

All of a sudden I felt something. At first I was worried and a little confused. It almost felt like gas, but I suddenly realized that little flutter was my little angel's first movement. At least the first that I could feel. A shocked gasp came out of my mouth and I knew if I could see myself I would have a look of pure amazement etched on my face. That was my child. My little baby. Tears sprung to my eyes and I sniffled to keep them back. Maybe he heard me. Maybe that's why he moved. What if my little baby already loves his mother's voice? I had to see.

"EJ? Is that you?"

Almost instantly I felt another miraculous kick. My hand shot to my mouth and I could not help it this time but let the tears fall.

"Oh sweet baby, do you love me? Do you love your mama?"

I felt another small flutter followed by an even stronger one. How could I love this child any more then I already did? Just like vampires getting humans pregnant, I thought it was impossible, but as I've found out, nothing is impossible.

"Let's go to school sweetie!"

* * *

The lunch bell rang and I walked to the cafeteria. As soon as I walked in I went straight to my usual seat. A few minutes later Anne Marie set down beside me.

"Hey girlie! How do you feel?"

"Good actually. The morning sickness is finally gone. That was the worst part. Oh, and I felt him move today. It was amazing!"

She looked at me and I knew she could see the amazement etched on my now plump face. She smiled and nodded her head. I could see in her eyes her own memories of that special time for her.

"I remember the first time I felt Alyssa. It was crazy. I thought I was just tripping, and then when she did it again I knew immediately it was her."

"That's sort of how I felt. I mean there is no explanation for the feelings it's aroused in m."

"Yep, I understand completely."

"So did you do the Essay for English?"

"Just barely. I did it all last night. Aly got sick last week and I just didn't have the time."

I nodded and wondered if things would be like this for me when EJ was born. It was definitely going to be something to adjust to, but I knew that I would be overjoyed with my child and the love for him would overpower the stress, just like I knew Anne Marie felt. I only had one more class after this and it was just an elective so I pondered just going straight home. I was so incredibly tired. It was getting harder and harder to get up in the mornings and go to school. My body felt so much heavier, even though Id only truly gained about 7 lbs. My stomach was completely hard now, and I could feel the pressure of it completely. In fact, I think I may just go home early maybe I'd get a call from Jake today.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head home."

"Ah, you little skipper." She laughed and waved as I got up and began to walk away.

"Call me later."

"Alright! See ya!"

* * *

Jakes POV

This was getting ridiculous. I was in Texas now. I needed to talk to one of the god damn bloodsuckers or I wouldn't be getting anywhere without at least trying to speak to a parasite about Edward and his family. I wasn't scared of them. Sure Bella was worried but she didn't know what I could do. I'd been searching for them for a month now and it was getting pretty tiring. Not only because I was running from place to place, trying to catch there scent, and talking to anyone can I, but I really don't know how much time I have. How much time Bella has. That was the most stressful part of this whole thing. If I messed up it could hurt, no kill, Bella.

It was getting dark now and I caught that horrible smell in the air. This was my chance. I followed the scent until I ran into a couple. Simultaneously they both turned to me and began growling. I was still in my human form, but they could smell me just the same. I quickly put both hands in the air.

"It's ok. I'm no danger. I just have some questions to ask you. I'm looking for some friends," at his skeptical gaze I added, "Yes, friends. They are like you. It's important."

They remained in the aggressive, threatening position. I thought about going werewolf, but I didn't want them to assume I wanted a fight. I would feel a lot more comfortable if I was in werewolf form, but I wouldn't be able to speak to him if I was.

"Why should I help you DOG!"

I rolled my eyes at the woman's comment. "I am no threat to you or The Cullen's."

Both vampires' eyes brighten at the family's name.

"So it's the Cullen's you seek, is it?"

"What do you want with them?"

"Yes, it's the Cullen's and they are friends of a friend. She is in danger. She needs there help. They are the only ones that can help her. My name is Jake. If you could even just give them the message for me I would appreciate it."

The women relaxed some and the man glanced at her wearily.

"I am Irina. I know the Cullen's, but I'm not sure they would want to see you. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You don't but she is in danger," I started getting nervous that they wouldn't give me any info and I began to say too much, "She is a human, and she is pregnant with Edward Cullen's child, it's killing her."

"Liar! That is impossible!"

"I'm not lying to you; please help me find the Cullen's."

She looked indecisive before nodding her head. The man at her side growled and she bared her teeth at him I guess telling him to shut up.

"I can only tell you that I will extend your messages to them. I will speak with my family about this and we can see what we will do."

"Thank you so much. I can't even explain to you how much this means to me." Wow, never thought I'd be saying those words to a bloodsucker.

"I hope my placement of trust was not misguided. Laurent come on."

She turned away and was gone in an instant. The man lingered a fraction of a second longer and took off after her. What am I suppose to do now? This was definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

Later that day…

"Can you believe what that boy said about the human girl?" The girl asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm not sure. One thing I do know is it isn't right." The man seemed sincerely distracted by his thoughts. Still, the girl seemed to not notice.

"If it is true, it is remarkable. I for one would like an explanation."

It was silent for a few minutes before the male broke it with his abrupt words.

"Irina, I don't think I'll be going back with you."

"But why?"

"I have business elsewhere."

"I shall come with you."

"NO!" The man's tone stunned the girl and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Does this have anything to do with what the mutt said back there?"

"I have been planning this trip for awhile now."

"Fine, but do not do anything stupid Laurent."

"Goodbye."

The couple embraced for a few moments before both went their separate ways.

* * *

Edwards POV

It's been a long four months. The longest of my life, which said a lot being how long my life, actually is. I miss Bella. God I miss Bella. She is my life. Maybe that's why I feel so lifeless, so dead. Ha! I am dead, but now what little was left of me is gone. My Bella was in Forks, alone. Hopefully she had forgotten about me by now. She is young. Only 18. She has so many years left ahead of her. She will find someone better, someone who wasn't constantly putting her life in danger. Every night I wonder what she is doing, if she is ok. Has she found someone new? My dead heart cringed at the thought of my Bella in someone else's arms. Holding him, smiling her Bella smile at him, and ultimately loving him. I closed my eyes at the painful thought but pushed my emotions away. I had no right to feel that way. I was the one who left her. She had the right to get over me. In fact, that was exactly what I wanted. So why did it feel this way?

Not only did I expect her to get over me, I stupidly expected me to get over her. Seeing Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Alex, how could I think that my relationship with a human could compare to that. I should have known. Bella was never a mere human. She was special, is special. She was mine. My life, my heart, my everything, and she is gone. I left her. I left her. I left her. I repeated the thought over and over hoping that it would make the hurt go away. It didn't. Nothing ever could. If I were to live my life without Bella at my side, it would be meaningless.

I couldn't stand the thought of that life. I had my family, and that should be enough, but nothing and no one can ever fill Bella's place in my heart. That vacant spot will eternally ache as my body and mind withdrawal from the beautiful light that is Bella. She will never fully be gone from my life. As time passes I will eventually go and check on her. Make sure she is safe and happy. Make sure that the man, who steals her heart from me, though fairly, will not be harming or disappointing my Bella. I will never interrupt her life though. I will stand in the background and keep guard. I will go unnoticed, but I will always be there to ensure that my Bella is protected. This is only the least, take care of my life, or as they say here La mia vita.

* * *

**Ok, any guesses on whats gonna happen next? I left plenty of clues lol. You know I love when yall give me ideas to! I hope you guys continue to review. I also wanna add that im sorry if the next few chapters take awhile (hopefully no more then this one) . Im in college and it's the end of the year so I have finals, essays, and other assignments. On top of that I have a two year old, so yeah! Busy, Busy. The more reviews the quicker my motivation raises lol. Thanks to all!**


	7. Waste of Precious Love

****

Alright, just to clarify a few things, this story is not following New Moon completely. No matter how much Id like it to it just can't. It will have things that did not happen in New Moon but in Eclipse. Like the relationship between Jake and Edward. . It's more defined then in New Moon. They aren't friends of course, but they understand each other little more. Also to answer a question Alice cannot see Bella's pregnancy for similar reasons in Breaking Dawn. She cannot see the baby. Sort of like Alice cannot see the werewolves, because of that she cannot see the child in Bella's future only Bella, but Alice will be seeing some interesting things pretty soon. Alright R/R! Love you guys!

* * *

Irina walked in the house feeling slightly overwhelmed, not only about the new information given to her by the werewolf, but the knowledge that Laurent was doing something that she was almost sure would cause trouble. Her love for the man would not allow her to dwell to deeply on that particular subject. He was her companion. She could not divulge any information that could harm him. If the family knew of his actions so quickly after the mutts revelations they would assume the same things she did, and they would want to warn the Cullen's, and if they were notified they surely would stop him at any cost. No matter what she could not let them harm him.

As she crossed the threshold of her home she called out, "Family meeting!"

Instantly each of her family members appeared. Each gave her a curious look as they walked past her to sit at the table in the dining room. Eleazar was the first one to speak.

"What is this all about, Irina, and where is Laurent?"

"Well, I came into contact with a…werewolf…" Stunned gasps were heard across the room.

"What happened? Were you injured in any way?" Of course Tanya voiced her concern.

"No, I was not hurt. It was a…casual meeting. He came to me with startling news. He told me of a human girl who is apparently pregnant with a vampire child."

Again gasps escaped each of her family's mouths. She looked at each face seeing various emotions across each one. Confusion, Disbelief, Shock, Amazement, Anger, and Delight all passed each member face. Kate quickly voiced her opinion. Aiming her question at Eleazar.

"Is this possible?" She asked with a look of disbelief written all over her face.

Eleazar answered with a shrug of his shoulders, his own face holding that of bewilderment. "I'm not sure, I have never heard of such a thing." He turned his face towards me. "Do we know the supposed vampire father?"

"Yes, actually it is one of the Cullen's." The revelation caused a huge uproar, even causing Carmen to jump from her seat.

"Impossible."

"How could this be?"

"What do we do?"

"We must tell them!"

Eleazar silenced them all with his question. "Who is it? Which one?"

Irina looked down swiftly and answered. "Edward."

Before anyone could question this revelation any further Eleazar silenced them with the lift of his hand.

"Where is Laurent?"

"He left, as usual. We separated as soon as we left for the hunt." Irina was surprised her quick lie. Although Eleazar as well as a few of the others look unconvinced, Irina was sure they would question her no further. They were all displeased with Laurent's random breaking of the rules. Silence rang out in the room, and Irina shifted uncomfortably.

"We must tell them."

"But we don't even know what's going on. We cannot go to them with this jumbled up information."

"Then we must go first to the source."

"Who? The dog?"

"Yes, it is the only way."

"You are right of course. We must find him and then we will find the Cullen's. We all know where they are, but first we must get all the information we can from this boy."

"We must find the wolf. We don't have much time to waste."

Irina watched as everyone scrambled to their feet. She could sense something was going to happen soon, she just didn't know what.

* * *

**Jakes POV**

I had spent the past three weeks at this raggedy hotel in Houston. I was getting tired of waiting for the little vampire girl. I wasn't even sure she was coming back, I just assumed she would. What did she expect, to tell me she would extend my message and me just go back to my life? This was my life right now. I couldn't let Bella die. It wasn't an option. Currently I was sitting inside my room flipping through the channels and every now and then looking out at the rain that fell quickly outside. It was a dark day, like it had been almost every day this week. I am getting very tired of this chase. Edward Cullen is going to get the beating of his life when I find him. After all he has done to Bella, all that I've been through to find them. A real man would have stayed. Bella says he didn't know she was pregnant, but even if he didn't he shouldn't have left her. Her love and devotion to him, though astonishing and confusing, was obvious. Anyone with half a brain could see she wasn't just going to get over him. Sure he apparently wanted to protect her, but is that really the truth. He is probably just some scum who got tired of the same girl for too long. What a waste of the precious love Bella provides for him.

I reached for the phone suddenly having the urge to talk to Bella. I hadn't called her the past two weeks, being that I had no information to give her. I hated thinking of how she must feel every night waiting for my call to tell her I found them. God damn Cullen's. As the phone rang my anticipation to talk to Bella grew.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!"

"Oh Jake I've been so worried! Are you alright. I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't have anything good to tell you and didn't want to raise your hopes by calling you."

"Oh, so nothing new then."

"No, nothing new. I'm real sorry Bells. This isn't as easy as we thought. The Cullen's, well, they are long gone. Not anywhere I've been at least, and that's all across the country."

"Where are you now?"

"Houston. I ran into some vampires a few weeks back and they said they knew the Cullen's, but I'm not sure if they passed on the message. I'm actually waiting on word from them right now. I'm not sure they are even coming back though."

"Oh…" The disappointment in her tone nearly killed him.

"We will find them Bells, don't doubt it. Your baby will have its father and you will be safe."

A heard a sob and my anger at the peace of shit vampire grew. "I know Jake. It's just so hard sometimes. I miss him and then I worry so much about the baby. On top of that I can't go to my doctor since the baby is so different. It would raise too many questions. I just want to know if he is ok." Suddenly she laughed and I had to smile at the sound, "The way he moves you'd think he is just perfect. Probably itching to come out of there."

"Yeah, I don't know too much about that stuff, but…" Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, "Hold on Bells."

I was confused as to who could be at the door and was stunned and then pleased to see a group of vampires including the girl I met weeks back.

"We have come to help you find the Cullen's."

"Uh, Bells I got to go, I think we found our big break."

"What? Jake, whats going on."

"Sorry Bells, I'll get back to you."

I hung up the phone and moved to let the coven in. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**Later that night**

I had finished explaining Bella's condition to the coven and was now waiting for their approval. It was really ticking me off that they believed me and even more Bella to be liars, but they didn't seem too bad. God, what was the world coming to. I actually had good words for a bloodsucker. Suddenly the obvious leader of the group shushed the mumbles I had been hearing for the past few hours, and began walking towards me with that weird vampire finesse.

"We believe your story."

"Ok, good cause it's the truth."

"We will help you find the Cullen's. It will not be easy. They are not in the country."

I was shocked at this revelation and disappointed as to see this was getting more difficult by the minute.

"Where are they?"

"They are in Italy. We can make it there easily, but you on the other hand I am not sure about."

"I can get their just fine. I can take a flight there. I just will need a little money."

"Money is no issue."

"Then that's that. We leave for Italy in the morning."

* * *

**This chapter was a little boring for my taste, but I didn't want to just jump right into when they find the Cullens. It seemed to abrupt. So the next chapter they will find Edward and everyone can learn what exactly Laurent is up to. Hopefully you guys will review! Love yall!**


	8. Authors Note

**Ok guys, im sorry about the mix up. Due to some reviews I came to realize that I had put Alex instead of Carlisle. That was just a typo. I don't have any clue what I was thinking when I typed that. Ive been super busy so it my minds been verywhere lol. Alex and Carlisle don't even sound alike! But I just wanted to let yall know Carlisle is still apart of the story and he is with Edward and the rest of the family. Again, Sorry! Thanks for the reviews.**


	9. Elation

**Hey guys! Hope ya'll read my authors note. If you didn't basically said that I screwed up and this Alex guy is Carlisle. Don't know what I was thinking, but here's Chapter 8. Hope you guys like it. Remember I always love fresh ideas. Even though I've got a good basic outline of where this stories going it can always get better, and has due to a couple of peoples reviews. Alright just remember to review! I'm getting a ton of reviews but a lot more people are reading without reviewing. I just hope ya'll get a chance to tell me what you think! Love ya'll!**

* * *

"Bella!"

I turned around quickly to see my friend Anne Marie running towards me. She was such a small thing, it was a wonder she ever had a baby.

"Don't you go to Punters class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ill walk with you, Mrs. Floyd isn't there today so half our class is supposed to go to Punters and the other Hills."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Awesome! That class is so boring sometimes."

"Yeah, I completely agree. Who is all in there?"

"Well Becky for one." Becky was a girl who was obviously out to get me from day one. My first day at this school she was completely rude to me, and humiliated me in front of the class. The bad part is that I have 6 out of 8 classes with her. Anne nodded her head and began walking side by side with me.

"Well, power in numbers!"

I laughed and gasped when I felt a strong kick to my belly. Anne looked at me and smiled when she realized what happened. No matter how many times I felt my child move, it still amazed and stunned me. I put my hand on top of my bulging stomach and whispered, "You got my back little fella, don't ya!" I received another swift kick as an answer.

That was my baby in there. Mine and Edwards. That thought never failed to amaze me. As we sat down in class I considered the past few months. Things had changed, that was for sure. For one, I was living with my mom in Phoenix rather than in Forks with my Dad. I originally had zip friends, with little hope of getting any; Anne Marie was proof against that theory. Also, I was now five months pregnant. There was no hiding my baby's home anymore. I rubbed my belly lovingly as I thought about my child. I pictured a little boy with Edwards's beautiful face. A girl would be great to. Oh, it would be amazing either way. It would be only a few months till this little one makes it premiere into the world, and into my arms.

Jake had been searching for Edward for over a month now. He called me the other morning and told me he was taking a flight to Italy. Apparently he met up with a vegetarian coven willing to help. I wasn't an overly religious person but that night I prayed they would find him. I miss him more and more each day. He took my heart when he left, and my life will never be the same without him, until he is right here in my arms. I will have our child, but nothing can replace Edward. There will always be that burn on my heart that will never heal even with time. On top of that my life, and the life of our child, depends on finding him. I know with all my heart he will come help us, but my brain wonders every day if and when we find him, will he help me? My heart screams 'OF COURSE! HE LOVES YOU! HE IS THE FATHER OF THAT BABY!', but my brain screams 'HE LEFT YOU! HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU! IT ONLY MAKES SENSE HE WOULD WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR CHILD'. At this point I didn't know which to believe. Again, I pray that my heart is the winner of this torturing contest.

I would speak to him sometimes. When the loneliness creeps up on me so strongly that I almost can't breathe. When my heart practically stops beating for it feels like it is tearing into shreds. I speak my heart to the cool nights air, pretending with my all that he can hear me. That he knows what I am going through, and cares. That was impossible though, but as time has began to tell anything is possible.

* * *

**Jakes POV**

We had been in Italy two days. It's getting late, so late that I know if it wasn't for my superhuman eyesight I would not be able to see my hand in front of my face. It was creepy that this family never slept. It was even creepier having to room with them. A bunch of bloodsucking parasites. Surprisingly I trust them. Well, with about as much trust as a person can give to a vampire. Which isn't much. I was shocked when we suddenly came to a stop in front of a small cottage. The lights were all on, and the home had a very classy feel. This must be the place. Was he in there? Was that rat bastard in there? Eleazar, the one who I came to realize is their leader, held his hand up and nodded at me. So they were in there.

"This should be it. They are here."

I was too stunned to move I just sat there, staring at the house. After all this time, this long search, I am here. I found him. There is a chance for Bella to live. He was right there! As I was lost in my stunned thoughts I barely noticed the one girl knock on the door. The door opened and a shocked Edward walked out. There's that bastard. I busted into a run and tackled the son of a bitch to the ground.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for all the shit you've put us through!" I punched him with all my force square in the jaw. Surprisingly he let me take my anger out on him for awhile before pushing me off of him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I heard a knock on the door. It was strange to have visitors at this time of night. I quickly opened the door and saw Kate from the Denali coven standing there.

'Oh thank god!' I heard her think.

I looked over her shoulder. By now I was completely confused. What were they doing here? When I saw Jake with a hate filled gaze directed at me my confusion tripled. Why was he here? Before I knew what hit me he had tackled me to the ground. I controlled myself from fighting back. I'm sure he knew what I did to Bella by now. I deserve every bit of this. When I couldn't control my curiosity any further I pushed him off me.

"What's this about Jake? Why are you here, and with the Denali coven?"

"They were the only ones who would help me find you! It's taken me weeks now, and here you are, you no good piece of crap."

What was this about? What could it be about? Then my heart froze. Bella. "What's wrong with Bella, Jake? Is she ok?" I could feel the others watching me but I could not and would not try to hide my tortured emotions. Something happened to her, I know it. If anything happened to her I don't think I could live with myself. If Jake was here then something big had happened to my Bella.

"You bastard! You really don't know do you?"

"Jake please, tell me what's wrong."

"She is pregnant bloodsucker! With your demon child!"

Elation swept through my body as I began to accept Jakes statement. There is no possible way to explain the feelings that initially consumed me. I could feel my eyes bulge from my head. Pregnant? That can't be? How could this happen? Bella, my sweet, beautiful Bella is pregnant with my child. We have a baby. I could picture our child inside her, then in her arms, with me by her side. I never in a million years would have expected this to happen to me, to us. After becoming a vampire I gave up on believing I could have children. It's never happened. Then it hit me. I left her. I left Bella and she is pregnant. I cannot explain the feelings that gripped me as I realized how these few months must have felt to her. Everything she must be going through. Wait, is something wrong with her, with Bella, or even our baby.

"Is she alright?"

Before he even spoke the words I saw the picture in his head of Bella in that tormented state. Fear gripped me as I watched Bella crippled with excruciating pain. Her face pale as the moon, sweat dripping from her fragile form.

"Luckily she is now, but we aren't sure how long it will last. She needed blood for your leech. I managed to steal enough for the next few months, but we aren't sure where this pregnancy is going. It's not normal, we aren't sure what to expect, and on top of that Bella's blood supply will soon be dwindling to nothing. Once it's gone it won't be as easy to get more for her."

My mind spun with this new revelation. When hearing of the news of Bella's state I never imagined that the child was different…like me. I need to get to her. I need to make sure she is ok, but first I must speak with Carlisle. He, if anyone, will be able to help.

"Come with me inside, we must speak with Carlisle. He will know what to do."

"I won't go with you anywhere!"

Eleazar turned to Jake and scowled, "If you want to help your friend you should do as he says."

It seemed Jake accepted that and grudgingly walked in behind me. The family was already waiting, having heard our conversation from inside. Carlisle immediately turned to me.

"This is so strange. I never imagined this could happen. I'm not sure Bella is safe with that thing inside her."

I could not help but feel defensive of my child. Vampire or not, it was mine and Bella's baby, but I knew Carlisle could be right. We had never experienced anything like this before. Anything could happen, but I wanted to believe with all my heart that what Carlisle said was not the truth.

"We need to see her Carlisle, before we make any assumptions. "

"You're right of course, we must leave immediately. There is no time to waste. Bella…and the child could be in a lot of danger."

I nodded my head and before I could utter another word we all spun to face Alice as a shocked gasp rang through the room. We waited patiently until her eyes became clear, and she looked to me. Immediately I saw what she had seen, and I froze. Impossible. How could this happen. We just barely found out, so how could they? Ignoring everyone's confused looks I looked at Alice and spoke the first words that came to my mind.

"We must leave now. We must stop them."

* * *

**Not too far away….**

"You are sure she is with child, Laurent?"

"Yes Aro, I heard the words straight from the wolfs mouth. It was no lie."

Aro looked away from Laurent to address the other vampires in the room, and smiled a sadistic smile. "Ah, it seems we must make a trip then."

* * *

**Ok, tell me what you guys think!**


	10. MUST READ VERY IMPORANT

**Ok! Yall have to read this. The chapter I recently uploaded is basically a revusion of the last chapter. I did not really like how it turned out, so I posted an aluternative chapter. It is similar in many ways but there are some big differences. I would like you guys to review and tell me if you feel I should replace the last chapter with this new one. Its very important for EVERYONE to vote and review with their thoughts. If I get enough votes I will replace the previous chapter with this new one. Please let me know!**


	11. Loves Savior

**

* * *

**

Ok guys, I really didn't like how the last chapter progressed so I'm rewriting it. I know it's taken forever but finals are coming up for me and I have about 2 essays due plus a research requirement due next week along with about 20 math assignments. So yeah I'm pretty jam packed, but basically I wanted ya'll to tell me how you like this chapter and if you would like me to replace the last one with this one. If I get enough votes ill replace it. It basically starts out similarly, but the outcome is different.

* * *

"Bella!"

I turned around quickly to see my friend Anne Marie running towards me. She was such a small thing, it was a wonder she ever had a baby.

"Don't you go to Punters class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ill walk with you, Mrs. Floyd isn't there today so half our class is supposed to go to Punters and the other Hills."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Awesome! That class is so boring sometimes."

"Yeah, I completely agree. Who is all in there?"

"Well Becky for one." Becky was a girl who was obviously out to get me from day one. My first day at this school she was completely rude to me, and humiliated me in front of the class. The bad part is that I have 6 out of 8 classes with her. Anne nodded her head and began walking side by side with me.

"Well, power in numbers!"

I laughed and gasped when I felt a strong kick to my belly. Anne looked at me and smiled when she realized what happened. No matter how many times I felt my child move, it still amazed and stunned me. I put my hand on top of my bulging stomach and whispered, "You got my back little fella, don't ya!" I received another swift kick as an answer.

That was my baby in there. Mine and Edwards. That thought never failed to amaze me. As we sat down in class I considered the past few months. Things had changed, that was for sure. For one, I was living with my mom in Phoenix rather than in Forks with my Dad. I originally had zip friends, with little hope of getting any; Anne Marie was proof against that theory. Also, I was now five months pregnant. There was no hiding my baby's home anymore. I rubbed my belly lovingly as I thought about my child. I pictured a little boy with Edwards's beautiful face. A girl would be great to. Oh, it would be amazing either way. It would be only a few months till this little one makes it premiere into the world, and into my arms.

Jake had been searching for Edward for over a month now. He called me the other morning and told me he was taking a flight to Italy. Apparently he met up with a vegetarian coven willing to help. I wasn't an overly religious person but that night I prayed they would find him. I miss him more and more each day. He took my heart when he left, and my life will never be the same without him, until he is right here in my arms. I will have our child, but nothing can replace Edward. There will always be that burn on my heart that will never heal even with time. On top of that my life, and the life of our child, depends on finding him. I know with all my heart he will come help us, but my brain wonders every day if and when we find him, will he help me? My heart screams 'OF COURSE! HE LOVES YOU! HE IS THE FATHER OF THAT BABY!', but my brain screams 'HE LEFT YOU! HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU! IT ONLY MAKES SENSE HE WOULD WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR CHILD'. At this point I didn't know which to believe. Again, I pray that my heart is the winner of this torturing contest.

I would speak to him sometimes. When the loneliness creeps up on me so strongly that I almost can't breathe. When my heart practically stops beating for it feels like it is tearing into shreds. I speak my heart to the cool nights air, pretending with my all that he can hear me. That he knows what I am going through, and cares. That was impossible though, but as time has began to tell anything is possible.

* * *

**Jakes POV**

We had been in Italy two days. It's getting late, so late that I know if it wasn't for my superhuman eyesight I would not be able to see my hand in front of my face. It was creepy that this family never slept. It was even creepier having to room with them. A bunch of bloodsucking parasites. Surprisingly I trust them. Well, with about as much trust as a person can give to a vampire. Which isn't much. I was shocked when we suddenly came to a stop in front of a small cottage. The lights were all on, and the home had a very classy feel. This must be the place. Was he in there? Was that rat bastard in there? Eleazar, the one who I came to realize is their leader, held his hand up and nodded at me. So they were in there.

"This should be it. They are here."

I was too stunned to move I just sat there, staring at the house. After all this time, this long search, I am here. I found him. There is a chance for Bella to live. He was right there! As I was lost in my stunned thoughts I barely noticed the one girl knock on the door. The door opened and a shocked Edward walked out. There's that bastard. I busted into a run and tackled the son of a bitch to the ground.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for all the shit you've put us through!" I punched him with all my force square in the jaw. Edward staggered back and I could see the effort he made to control himself from retaliating.

* * *

**Edward POV**

When Edward hit me I had to restrain from my natural impulse to protect myself. At first I was confused, but after a few seconds I realized he had every right to knock me out. He was Bella's closest friend, and I had broken her heart so effortlessly even I punish myself. It almost felt good to have someone take what I did to Bella out on me. In a way it relinquished some of my guilt, but that would be a lie. It did nothing of the sort.

Jacobs face probably would have frightened me if I was human, but I wasn't, and it only served to confuse me more. His thoughts made his face seem like a smile. I could see in his mind the things he wanted to do to me, and constantly I saw Bella's face torn with anguish and pain. The images tore at my soul and crumbled my reserve quickly enough. I sank to my knees and held my face in my hands.

"Stop it Jacob! I understand, I know what I put her through, please do not torture me so." I looked up at him with grief stricken eyes, pleading for him to stop this cruel punishment. I did not see sympathy in his face, but I saw joy at the pain he was causing me. Again, I had to think I deserved this in a sadistic way.

"Deal with it bloodsucker! You have no idea what you have done to her."

A sob escaped my throat at his words, and I knew that tears would surely have been let loose at this moment if my body could make them.

"I know Jake, I know. I never wanted to leave her. You have no idea how much I want to be with her now, but I had to leave her for her own good. She wasn't safe with me Jake, don't you see. I was putting her life in danger."

A sick laugh rang through the quiet streets as Jacob rolled his eyes at my explanation. Forgetting our audience he spoke to me his soul. "You're pitiful. You don't deserve her forgiveness. I love her, with all my heart, but there's nothing I can do to stop her from loving you. For some godforsaken reason she loves you with a fierce undying passion. I would do anything for that love she feels for you, and look at you, you waste it, throw it away like a used child's toy."

"I do love her Jake. I did this for her."

"Liar! If you loved her, you would never be able to leave her. God, you weren't there to watch her face when she thought of you, and how dear she holds that thing in her heart just because it comes from you!"

My face wrinkled in confusion. What was he talking about? I guess my feelings showed clearly on my face for Jake shook his head at me and began to explain.

"Look, I don't care how much I hate you right now, and forever. Bella needs you right now. I can't even explain how much."

Fear gripped my heart. The images of Bella resurfaced and suddenly I realized something was other than me could be causing that pain.

"What's happened to her? Is she alright, please Jake tell me she is alright. I will never forgive myself if something happened to her after I left."

"Ha! You should never forgive yourself either way." He stared at me for a few moments before continuing his speech, "You really don't know?"

"No, Jake. What's happened! I can't stand this! I need to know!" I had always thought myself to be a patient man, but not knowing if Bella was safe tortured my soul.

"She is safe for now, but she needs you man. I don't feel it's my place to say any more than that."

"Is this a joke Jake? Are you doing this to me as punishment for my sins?" I looked towards the Denali coven questioningly. They looked at Jake and Eleazar began to speak.

"Jacob is right. This is not for us to tell you. The human girl should speak this to you. It is not our place, but the boy does not lie." A few of the coven members looked stricken. They were at odds with their decision not to tell me. Before I could ponder this much further Jacobs answering words rang out.

"I would never joke about Bella's safety, and if I wanted to punish you I could think of a lot better ways. I can't believe you are just sitting there like that, questioning me. How can you say you love her? If someone told me Bella needed me I would go to her no questions asked."

"I never said I wouldn't come with you." As I finished my sentence I heard the door creak as someone opened it further. I looked over my shoulder and saw that each member of my family had made their way outside and was now standing behind me. I could hear their confused thoughts. Esme and Alice scared for Bella's safety. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett confused over this new revelation. Carlisle was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Jake looked past my shoulder at Carlisle and nodded his head.

"You're going to need the doctor too."

This confused and scared me even more, but before I could think about it much more, a gasp came from Alice's mouth. We waited patiently until her eyes became clear, and she looked to me. Immediately I saw what she had seen, and I froze. Impossible. What was happening with Bella that would cause them to come after us? There was no time to lose. It was clear I would get no answers from any one here. I would have to ask her myself. I had to see her, I have to know what's happening, I have to protect her from them, and I have to save Bella.

* * *

**Not too far away….**

"You are sure she is with child, Laurent?"

"Yes Aro, I heard the words straight from the wolfs mouth. It was no lie."

Aro looked away from Laurent to address the other vampires in the room, and smiled a sadistic smile. "Ah, it seems we must make a trip then."

* * *

**Ok! Well, ya'll tell me if you like this chapter more! I have another chapter planned for the one after this where Edward learns of her pregnancy. So this is a major thing, everyone should review and tell me their thoughts. Seriously! SO REVIEW!**


	12. Sleeping Beneath Her Heart

**Alright I really hope you guys like this chapter. Its probably the most significant. I was thinking of making the next one a remake of this one but in Bellas POV. Good idea? Thank you to yall who voted on the last chapter. Some people didn't really answer my question, but those that did, Thanks! Please review! Those reviews are the only thing that keeps me updating. Again, I hope yall like this. I poured my heart into it lol.**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

This is probably the most anxious I've been my whole life, which says a lot. I don't know how much longer I can wait to see her. Her beautiful, angelic smile, her big, playful eyes, her petite framed body, and I can't wait to just be around her. The energy that expels from every inch of her soul excites me. My Bella, My love, my heart surrounds me even when I'm miles away from her. I can never be free of her, and to be honest with myself I never want to. I just want to hear her voice, and make sure she is ok. I just need for her to tell me she is ok. I pictured many times on the trip here. I would walk into the room and a playful smile would spread across her face. The sexy laugh would escape her lips and she would run to me, arms open wide. Id reciprocate, opening my arms to hold her deep within them. When she reached me I would bury my face in her soft hair and whisper a million times of my love for her. She would look into my eyes and whisper back that she forgives me. Then this image shatters to a angry Bella, staring at me with hate filled eyes and pushing me away when I reach out to her. 'I do not want you. I realize now you are nothing to me.' The words I imagined over and over beat my heart and tear at my soul. My hopes are dashed in an instant and I cannot help but stifle a sob back from leaving my mouth.

My family did not deserve the worry I would place upon them if they knew the agony I was in at the moment. Something was terribly wrong with Bella. Jake wouldn't tell me. Everyone was trying very hard to block their thoughts from me. The Denali family left almost immediately and told us to call for them if we needed any help. Jacob was the worst though. His method of blocking his thoughts from me was picturing images of Bella in agony, tears rolling down her plump face, whispering words I can barely hear, but I know they are filled with sorrow. I have even begun blocking my own mind from reading his, or at least ignoring the torturous thoughts for the time being. Each time I see Bella in that light my heart breaks and I die a little each time, if that is even possible.

We would be there soon. We were making our way to Bella's area now, five minutes tops at the speed we are going. My whole self is filled with anticipation. Not only would I get to finally lay eyes on my Bella, I would learn what is wrong with her, and take that information to protect her to my fullest. My family was just as confused as myself. Rosalie was angry at having to chase after Bella this way, putting us in danger on the way, but she would come. She would never leave us behind that way.

Soon I could smell her. Her scent, as intoxicating as it was, filled the air and sent chills up my spine. That beautiful scent would stay with me for eternity, my life. Even when Bella is...gone I will always have her smell in my mind. As we reach the house I realize it is past midnight. There is no way I can go to the door. Her mother would probably die in shock and fear. We stopped a few blocks away and my family looked at me. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"This is your business, Edward. You should handle this alone, for now." Rosalie was quick to add her two cents.

"We came all this way; I at least want to know what was so important." Esme was the one to answer.

"Rosalie, this is between Bella and Edward. We shall find out soon enough, but for now give them some time and space." Hesitantly she stepped back and nodded towards me. Jacob did not wait long for an answer.

"No, I won't leave you with her alone." Everyone turned to the wolf who we all forgot about.

"I must do this Jake; if you are to come with me then get it over with." Again Carlisle stopped us before we could make our way towards her home.

"You said it yourself, Jacob, this is something that Bella needs to tell Edward himself. By your explanation I sense this as being a very personal thing. I feel you would be going back on your own words if you were to accompany him."

Jacob looked thoughtful before grudgingly shaking his head and announcing, "Go, now, before I change my mind." I stood there a few seconds organizing my thoughts. Rosalie quickly interrupted them.

"Well, get it over with then." Emmett reached out and grabbed her hand. I felt the peaceful sensation consume me, Jaspers work.

I nodded at them all and, following Bella's scent, made my way to what I assume was her window. Within fractions of a second I was in. I could hear her soft, steady breathing. Her hearts beat filled my ears and elation soared through my body. I could not keep my eyes off the form that was my love. All I could do was stare for I don't even know how long, everything else I allowed to be placed in the background of my thoughts, though a million raced through my head.

Eventually, right as I gained the use of my body back, Bella turned towards me and quickly jumped out of bed. I raced towards her, coming from behind, and placed my hand over her soft lips before she even had a chance to scream. My other hand was placed on her stomach to hold her to me.

In an instant I felt not only the strange, protruding hardness of her belly, which mystified me, but I felt a hard jab hit the palm of my hand. I could not think; I could not even blink. The millions of thoughts that were up to now occupying my head vanished and my mind was blank. I could come up with no words to say, no thoughts to process, nothing, I felt as if I had just lost my mind.

Suddenly the thoughts that had once evaded me came back, but one distinct thought stood out from the rest.

"You're pregnant." It was not a question, it was a fact. I slowly turned Bella to face me, never once removing my hand from her stomach. I slowly took my other hand from her mouth and stared at her, no words coming to mind other than those two significant words I had just uttered. Those two words echoed through the room. Bella looked down and I saw a single tear escape her eye before she nodded at me, believing I needed an answer. Maybe I did.

"Bella..." The sound of her name tore through my throat and came out in a sob. Could it be? Her face was so withdrawn. She lowered her head and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"Is it...It couldn't be...Its impossible..." I swallowed the abundance of saliva that pooled in my mouth and continued through my nervousness, "Is it?" I nodded towards my hand placed on her stomach. All it took was a single nod and I broke down. Piercing sobs escaped my throat.

"Shh...Edward please you'll wake up my mom." I looked up from her belly at the sound of her voice, hushed my sobs, and looked back down at my hand.

How could this be? Its impossible, but is it really? No human has ever been this close to a vampire. No one has ever had the chance to...conceive. As I stared at my hand I thought about what lay beneath it. My child, our child was sleeping beneath it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the tiny, yet vigorous heart beat that previously I did not notice. That was my baby. I have a baby. Me and Bella created a life. As impossible as it seemed, I knew it was true. Deep within Bella was the living soul of our child. He or she was alive, resting in its mother. Not some ruthless vampire such as myself, though this child's heartbeat differed from any other I've ever heard. Immediately I saw a little copperhead girl with big brown eyes staring up at me from her mother's arms. Joy caused my heart to soar. This was my child, my baby, right here. A smile broke across my face and I looked up from my hand to see the worried expression of Bella.

"I...I don't know what to say. This is...amazing." Her eyes widened in surprise and before she could hide it I saw the joy spread across her own face. Did she think I would disown my own child? I surely hope not. Suddenly my mind grasped the reason I had come here in the first place.

"Whats wrong, Bella? Is it the baby?"

"Jacob didn't tell you anything?"

"No, he said it should be for you to tell me, and I must say I agree."

"Oh...well, the baby needs blood to feed on Edward. That's the main problem. Jacob managed to steal some from a clinic a few months back, but im down to the last of it. When he doesn't get it, I get really sick and if I never get it then me and the baby will die."

"I will never let that happen Bella! Carlisle is a doctor; he can get his hands on as much blood as you two need."

"That's not it. I don't know how the baby is progressing. I cant go to a regular OBGYN because he is so different; it would raise to many questions."

"Well, problem solved, Carlisle can be your OBGYN."

A smile spread across her own face now and she threw her arms around me, "Oh thank you Edward. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to us," Suddenly she released me and stepped back, "I mean the baby."

I looked at her confused and began to open my mouth to speak when she interrupted me. "I understand Edward; there is no reason to explain. You left and I can't expect us to miraculously be back together just because of our baby."

I tried once again to speak when she once again interrupted me. "No, really Edward. I know how old fashioned you can be, and I don't want you to feel like we need to be together just because I am pregnant."

I quickly spoke up before she could interrupt me once more. "Bella, no. I love you more then anything. Your very existence has filled my heart with so much love and happiness, and now this baby, I couldn't be any happier. I've been miserable without you. Every day I thought of you, and now here you are. On top of that you have now given me the greatest gift, our child. I never want to be away from you again, especially now. I want to be here to protect you and our child, and to love you and our child." I reached out for her and she came to me eagerly. I could feel the tears flowing from her face to my shoulder and I held her a little tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Oh Edward, you don't understand how much this means to me. I love you so much, and when you left I felt as if I was dead inside. The only thing keeping me going was the baby. I need you Edward. I cant live my life without you. I want to be with you. I want to raise this baby with you. I've dreamt about this moment and my mind played tug-a-war between you still loving me and you hating me, and now knowing that you feel the same way...I just don't know what to do. I only want to be with you."

I ran my fingers through her hair in a calming and loving gesture. Trying to soothe her pain and cleanse her soul. Tears of joy soaked my shoulder and I wished at that moment that I could cry, for the elation was building up so high in my body I could barely contain it.

The moment seemed to last forever until I remembered Alice's vision. I pulled Bella away from me and fear gripped me.

"The Volturi." Her face wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Volturi are sort of like the leaders of the vampires. They reign over us, keeping the our existence hidden. Alice had a vision of them coming after you, us."

A stunned gasp came from her mouth. "What does this mean?"

I closed my eyes and held her a little closer to my heart, "I don't know but it cant be good."

I turned away remembering that my family and Jacob waited outside the walls. She grabbed my arm and turned me to face her.

"Please, don't leave me Edward."

I bent down and brushed a gentle yet passionate kiss across her sultry lips and replied, "Never."


	13. Eternally Apart of My Soul

Hi readers! I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I know how bad that sucks. First I had finals and then my sister in law was arrested. I finally started writing again when my laptops hard drive fried and it was at Geek Squad for like 3 weeks. I really hope you like the new chapter and Id love it if I got a ton of reviews lol! I hope you guys won't mind sending me a few ideas about how to handle the volturi situation. i kinda backed myself into a corner and don't know how to handle it lol. Well, thanks for all the adds as favorite and so on!

* * *

_My body shook with a mixture of rage and fear as smoke bellowed past me and the shivering child in my arms. The fire behind me prickled at my back and I subconsciously tightened my hold on the child. I knew immediately that this child was mine, if not for the copper hair, then for the immense love and fear I had for this child and its life. _

_I could barely take my eyes off the scene around me and our approaching enemies, but I had to satisfy my curiosity and look at my trembling child. As I looked down I was stunned at the emotion displayed in the biggest brown eyes I ever saw. This child had obviously seen more then any child should ever see. I shook myself from the hold she had on me and scanned my surroundings once again. A group of hooded men were steadily making there way towards me and I knew by the look in their eyes that death was on their minds._

_I will not let them harm my baby. _

"_Mommy?"_

_I looked down once again and kissed my child on the forehead, meant as a comforting gesture not only for the child but for myself. I pushed the child back gently and prepared myself for the oncoming battle. I know I am outnumbered but I will not let them take her without a fight. Crouching in front of her, I bare my teeth trying ineffectively to scare these evil on comers away. I growl as the leader smiles wickedly at me through his cloak, proving to me that these villains are taking pleasure in my child's fear. This only stems my hatred and strength more and as quickly and with as much strength as I can gather I launch myself into war._

My eyes shoot open and I can sense the presence of someone else. Fear engulfs my body once more as the memories of my dream come back to the forefront of my mind. I slowly turn around prepared to see the villains from my dream looming over me and was surely surprised to see Edward, the man I have been waiting for months to see. In front of me is the man that I love with all my heart, the man whose child rests in my belly. Shock quickly surges through my body and before I even know what I'm doing I jump out of my bed and stare, open mouthed at my one and only true love.

In the blink of an eye he is behind me, covering my mouth with his chilled hand. I fight the urge to tenderly kiss his palm. Just at the moment I realized his other hand was resting on my stomach, our baby decided to make an appearance with a hard kick. Edward immediately stiffened and my heart filled with dread. Wow this is one hell of a way to find out I'm pregnant. Not quite as romantic as I would've pictured it.

"You're pregnant." His words were quick and stunned, and I can not think of one word to utter in response. I just want to look into his eyes; I can't tell what he's feeling unless I can see into those gorgeous golden eyes.

Slowly he turns me around, and I had to notice that his hand never left its place. This sent butterflies to my stomach as I thought of the closeness between Edward and our child. He was here with me, with us. Emotions and hormones were getting the best of me. Finally as I looked into his eyes I saw the curiosity, the hope, and the even the fear. Some unknown emotion sizzled through my soul as I though about what this could mean for Edward. This was something he always wanted, something he always wanted to give me. Now he had and we could be together, if that's what he wants. At the thought of him denying me and the baby a tear escapes my eye and I have to hold onto my pride and look down to escape his roaming gaze. Even though I knew his word were not a question I felt the urge to nod, so that what I did.

"Bella..."

That one word, my name, sent all my barriers down. It sounded so weak and helpless, so unlike the Edward who stole my heart. By now the tears were steadily pouring from my eyes and I had to wipe at them quickly with the back of my palms to see him clearly.

"Is it...It couldn't be...Its impossible…" he looked up at me and continued, "Is it?" With that he nodded to my jutting belly. It was obvious what he meant, yet I could only suffix a nod. At my nod his face crumpled and gut wrenching sobs pierced my ears and echoed through my room. Suddenly I realized we were not alone. My mom was sleeping right down the hall. Nervousness now overlapped the other trillion emotions I was feeling. I had to say something.

"Shh...Edward please you'll wake up my mom." Slowly his sobs lowered to whimpers and the whimpers disappeared. He seemed to look back and forth between my belly and my face a million times, and the silence rang like a bell between us.

I could see the thoughts going through his head. His eyebrows would crinkle together every now and then before his eyes would widen and his mouth would switch between a frown to a grin. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he picturing the baby in my womb like I'd done so many times since I found out about this little one? I know that he is thinking about what a miracle this is. I just hope he isn't denying the truth of it all. Please Edward believe me, there's never been anyone but you. He suddenly looked up from my stomach and I knew he saw my emotions clearly.

"I...I don't know what to say. This is...amazing." He believed me! He is happy about this baby we created! Apprehension crossed his face when he finally spoke up again.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is it the baby?" He didn't know? I could barely register the fact that Jacob had actually kept his mouth shut and Edward came along anyway, despite not knowing a thing.

"Jacob didn't tell you anything?"

"No, he said it should be for you to tell me, and I must say I agree." Me too.

"Oh...well, the baby needs blood to feed on Edward. That's the main problem. Jacob managed to steal some from a clinic a few months back, but im down to the last of it. When he doesn't get it, I get really sick and if I never get it then me and the baby will die." I sighed as the last words left my mouth. What a situation!

"I will never let that happen Bella! Carlisle is a doctor; he can get his hands on as much blood as you two need." His response brightened my mood once again and I had to tell him the rest.

"That's not it. I don't know how the baby is progressing. I cant go to a regular OBGYN because he is so different; it would raise to many questions."

"Well, problem solved, Carlisle can be your OBGYN."

I couldn't help but smile. He really had all the answers didn't he? No, he didn't have the answers, he is the answer. Without him me and this child would be lost. We need its Daddy. My initial response was to kiss him, but I surprised myself when I settled for a hug.

"Oh thank you Edward. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to us," Wait he never said anything about me. Of course! How stupid am I? Of course he loves his child. Edward is not the kind of man to deny his own blood, but that doesn't mean he loves me as well. I had to fix it! "I mean the baby."

He looked as if he was about to speak, and embarrassment took hold.

"I understand Edward; there is no reason to explain. You left and I can't expect us to miraculously be back together just because of our baby."

When he seemed ready to answer my statement I just couldn't let him. I was not going to be one of those girls who traps her child's father.

"No, really Edward. I know how old fashioned you can be, and I don't want you to feel like we need to be together just because I am pregnant."

He responded quickly. "Bella, no. I love you more then anything. Your very existence has filled my heart with so much love and happiness, and now this baby, I couldn't be any happier. I've been miserable without you. Every day I thought of you, and now here you are. On top of that you have now given me the greatest gift, our child. I never want to be away from you again, especially now. I want to be here to protect you and our child, and to love you and our child."

I was stunned, and surprisingly I knew what he said to be all true. He said exactly what I prayed for him to say these months we've been separated, and I could not find it in myself to question him. When he reached for me I responded with enthusiasm. Tears ran down my face and soaked his shoulder. Happiness seized my heart and it felt as if the sun finally broke free of the clouds.

"Oh Edward, you don't understand how much this means to me. I love you so much, and when you left I felt as if I was dead inside. The only thing keeping me going was the baby. I need you Edward. I cant live my life without you. I want to be with you. I want to raise this baby with you. I've dreamt about this moment and my mind played tug-a-war between you still loving me and you hating me, and now knowing that you feel the same way...I just don't know what to do. I only want to be with you."

When he began to run his fingers through my hair it felt as if he was calming my rapidly beating and soothing my bruised soul. Each stroke of his fingers through my hair caressed away a little more pain until my heart was calm and my soul was cleansed. I could guarantee that if an angel were to look in on us right now they would see a pure white aura circling around me.

I could feel Edwards body pulse with emotion and I knew he was experiencing the same emotions as me. It seemed as if we embraced for millennia's until he pulled away suddenly and fear gripped me once more. His eyes were full of panic and this only caused my fear to rise.

"The Volturi." What?

"What are you talking about?"

"The Volturi are sort of like the leaders of the vampires. They reign over us, keeping our existence hidden. Alice had a vision of them coming after you, us." What does this mean? Are we in danger? A million questions seemed to run through my mind. I spoke the first one that reached my tongue.

"What does this mean?"

His eyes closed and he held me closer to his chest. "I don't know but it can't be good."

It felt like mere seconds before he released me and turned away to walk back to my window. My body trembled with fear that this would once again be the last time I would see him. I can't lose him now. Not after this. Please! Please, my mind yelled, don't leave me! As quickly as I could I gripped his arms.

"Please, don't leave me Edward."

Then, in a moment that I will never forget, he bent down and gently brushed his lips across mine and whispered, "Never."

That one word sealed the deal. My heart was his completely. Despite all the torture he put me through the past five months, I once again trusted him completely. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window.

"Come with me, Bella. Alice has informed me that the family and Jacob are waiting at a hotel down the street from here."

Alice! Esme! Oh, I'm so happy to see them again. He must've noticed the smile on my face because he grinned at me and picked me up in his arms before slipping out the window. Before I knew it we were standing in front of very expensive looking hotel. He gently sat me down and grabbed my hand before walking into the room.

The entire room got silent and every member of Edwards's family stared up at me, even Jacob, who surprised the hell out of me for being here with vampires. Carlisle quickly recovered from his obvious surprise at my pregnancy.

"Bella, dear, congratulations!" I smiled in response and Edward quickly responded.

"It's mine Carlisle." Carlisle's face crinkled in confusion and then lit up in curiosity.

"Are you sure of this Edward," he glanced my way and smiled sweetly, "Of course, no offense to you, my dear."

Once again all I could do was smile.

"I know it's impossible." He looked sheepishly towards me, "Well, was impossible, but I know it to be true, Carlisle. Just listen to its heartbeat."

The room silenced once more before various members of the group began to speak up.

"Remarkable!" said Esme.

"Oh!" squeaked Alice.

"This is impossible, it can't be!" Rosalie whispered. When I looked at her it seemed as if she was in immense pain. Judging by Jasper's face it was true. I worried briefly about her before Edward stole my attention.

"Do you believe us?"

"Of course, Edward! This is extraordinarily significant for vampire kind."

"I know, but she needs medical attention. Not only has she not been able to see a doctor due to, well, extenuating circumstances, but…our child needs blood to feed on to keep both him and Bella healthy."

Stunned looks swept across the room and finally I noticed Jacob, who was rolling his eyes.

"Jacob," I ran across the room and threw my arms around him, "Thank you so, so much! I cant explain how much this means to me that you gave up so much of your time and schooling just to help me!"

I saw that he meant to say something, but my kind words must have cut him short.

"I got to get out of here, Bells. This is killing me. Are you going to be ok?" He glared briefly across the rooms at our companions.

I held his hand in mine and whispered, "You know I am. Thank you."

He quickly hugged me and walked away, looking back at me only once.

After a few moments the attention was once more focused on my situation. Alice quickly spoke up.

"Bella! You have to come back with us to Forks! We can protect you and my little niece or nephew!" She squealed happily at he prospect and gripped me in a hug before whispering in a very un-Alice like way, "I missed you so much."

I tear up at Alice's simple statement and quickly fought to hide my tears.

"I have to talk with my mom of course…" Edward chose now to speak up once more and take his place at my side.

"Alice, don't force her into anything. This is her choice, although it would be easier for us to take care of you and…the baby if you were with us." They both looked at me with pleading eyes and I was surprised neither could tell that this was exactly what I wanted.

"Well yeah! I can't just leave like that though. I have to talk to my mom first. Wow that's going to suck."

It was now Esme who spoke. "Of course, we would never expect you to take off on your mother that way. I am so very excited to have you with us Bella."

I smiled at her and unconsciously placed my hand on my belly. This tiny baby inside me was what connected me to these beautiful people. Without this infant I probably would never have seen any of them again, and that was a crippling thought. I thought lovingly, _Thank you_, to my child.

I turned toward Edward and, not caring what anyone thought, kissed him with all the passion a pregnant women can have. He returned my kiss and ended it subtly only to place his hand on my stomach and smile down at my belly. I didn't even realize everyone else had left the room when he bent down to be level with my stomach and whispered to our sleeping child, "Hello my sweet, innocent child. It's…Daddy. I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here the first few months of your existence, but I am now, and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You are my…blood…you are apart of my soul, for now and for the rest of eternity." He then lifted my shirt and planted a tender kiss on my belly button before leaning his forehead on my stomach. I played with strands of his hair and looked on at the beautiful scene before me. I could have sworn I felt tears hit my belly, but that, like many things, was impossible.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Prayer to Whoever

**Hi all! I know its been awhile, but ive been super busy and had some serious writers block. Luckily I had the best help from my friend holnico. She is wonderful! She gave me so many ideas which i am sure to utilize in the future of this story. I was going to wait to post any new chapters but I decided that its been so long and this is such a short chapter that I would just post something to keep everyone with me for the next few weeks. I probably wont post anything else until im done with finals which will be soon. Again I wanna thank holnico! And holnico, Im planning on sending you my next chapter when im done. Im not real sure about how im going to start it lol. Well I hope yall enjoy. Remember to REVIEW! I know i havent lived up to it but they actually do help.**

* * *

It was just as beautiful as it had always been in my eyes. Even if I spent a decade away from this place, I would still be able to describe this house in every detail. As we made our way inside I noticed that all the furniture was back into place. It was as if nothing had changed and I was back to that faithful birthday. It brightened my mood to be here again and to be here with the people that mean the world to me.

Edward helped me through the door, never once letting go of my hand. Even if he would have tried I would have clung for dear life. Now that I have him back I will never let go. Period. Immediately upon stepping over the threshold Carlisle and Esme were there to greet us. Esme immediately hugged me and Edward before speaking her greetings.

"Hello Bella! How are you feeling today?" It made me smile to hear Carlisle in true doctor form.

"Umm, I'm incredibly tired, terribly sore, overly emotional, and completely starved, but for the most part I'm doing wonderful." I gave him a sarcastic smile to ensure him I was fine.

"Well we have a surprise for you both!"

Edward, who had not once taken his eyes off me, quickly looked up to Carlisle and smiled. Well, at least I know it's good.

"I have brought an ultrasound machine here to let you both finally see your child!"

I don't know if I'd ever smiled so widely. A nervous laugh escaped my lips and I lunched myself at Carlisle. His song like laughter filled my ears and he gently patted my back before I pulled away beat red.

"Sorry."

"Nonsense, why don't we get down to business?"

He signaled for us to follow him and he led us to a room on the other side of their home. Inside the room was an ultrasound machine with some other medical supplies and a hospital like bed.

"Well go ahead and lay down Bella."

I looked up hesitantly at Edward and when he smiled reassuringly at me I nervously approached the bed. As I lay down on it and lifted my shirt I began to worry. What if something was wrong with the baby? Other than those first few weeks I haven't been to the doctor so I really wouldn't know. This machine could come up with results I may not want to find out about, but on the other hand, if nothing was wrong, it could fill me with utter bliss upon seeing my child. No matter what my baby would be perfect, but I closed my eyes quickly and said a prayer to…whoever was listening…that my baby would be ok.

When I opened my eyes Carlisle was smiling at me and Edward squeezed my hand as he squeezed the cold jelly onto my stomach and began to swivel the device around my stomach.

Immediately we heard a strong heartbeat. I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips. Carlisle looked towards me and smiled.

"That's it's…"

He nodded and continued moving the device. Finally his hand stilled and there was my baby. So big and so…beautiful. I looked up at Edward with teary eyes and smiled at his astounded face. So much emotion lingered there and it filled my heart with love for him as I saw the love in his eyes for our child.

"Well you two it looks like ya'll are having a girl!"

This time I couldn't control the tears. Steadily my face grew soaked and before I knew it I was sobbing quietly. Edward lifted my face and kissed my lips gently leaving his forehead pressed against mine. His thumb gently caressed the tears from my cheeks and he closed his eyes to savor this precious moment.

"Our baby girl…" I sobbed. He nodded, unable to speak.

We sat there like that for who knew how long. After a decent amount of time Carlisle coughed, obviously uncomfortable with being third wheel. Slowly Edward released me and I coughed to try and control my voice again. I then turned my attention onto Carlisle.

"Is everything alright with her?"

"It looks like everything is fine. She is growing at a nice pace and it looks like you are about 21 weeks along. However, it is strange how her heartbeats so quickly. It must be some kind of crossover between human and vampire. There is so much to learn from this situation."

He smiled calmly at us before taking his leave. In fractions of a second I was in Edwards arms and we held each other just like that for so long.


	15. Be Strong

**Ok I know it's been awhile. I've been busy. Life's been tough the past year. I don't know what got into me but I was looking through the Twilight fanfics and happened across mine and just was so astonished at how many reviews I have! Even after I stopped updating for so long people still reviewed. It made me so happy that I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. This chapter is kind of a filler and it's not very long, but I really want to write another ASAP. Hopefully within the next few dats. It's just a little hard to get back into the groove of things. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and if I don't update again. I'm going to try. I promise. So let me know what you think!**

* * *

He can't help but smile as he rubs his icy fingers in tiny circles on her protruding stomach. His other hand plays gently with her hair that is strewn across his lap. Looking at her, asleep and round with his baby girl, he can't help but believe that maybe he isn't damned. Maybe, just maybe, this higher power has actually blessed him, because at this moment nothing can be more perfect. She stirs softly, looks up at him sleepily, and smiles.

"What?" She asks in that scratchy, early morning voice that he loves so dearly.

"Nothing, I just...I love you Bella. I don't think I've ever loved you more, if that's even possible."

She giggles nervously at him and shakes her head. She was never good with profound words. So she keeps it simple."I love you, Edward."

How can he not smile at this woman who holds his heart? How can the sight of her not make him lose his non-existing breath? Has anyone in the world every felt this way? It's Impossible. It must be, because this is something that they can so easily be lost in. They can so easily be swept away just in one another's eyes. When Rosalie walked in the room it broke the lovers trance and they both turn their heads to look at her.

"Well Lovebirds, you may be able to forget about the fact that the Volturri are after us but the rest of us actually want to survive this thing."

Edward is stunned and frightened that he so easily let this important fact slip. It seems as if Bella forgot as well because as soon as the words left Rosalie's lips Bella tensed and Edward tightened his grasp on her as if to protect her from her own thoughts. When she speaks her voice is laced with fear and it breaks his heart because he can only blame himself.

"But why? There has to be a reason. I just don't understand. What do we do?"

"I don't know but I just hope this isn't going to be the end of us all."

Her insensitive remark teases Edwards temper and he has to remind himself that he has put everyone in a horrible position. She has a right to be upset and scared. They all seems that everyone has heard their conversation because one by one each member of the Cullen family makes their way into the room and finds a place. Carlisle comes in last and is the first to break the silence.

"So, as you all know by now, Alice has had a vision. Alice would you like to share the details of your vision with everyone?"

Alice nods her head and solemnly begins her tale. "The vision was not too detailed, but it was clear that there will be a confrontation. I saw the Volturri and they were preparing for a quarrel. It was apparent that they were after us. I can't say for sure but I believe they know about Bella's pregnancy. I do know that Laurent was there with them. He must have told them something."

They were all trying to comprehend the fact that the largest and most dangerous group of vampires has made themselves their enemy. Emmett was the first to speak. "Damn it. What could this mean? Why would this mean so much to them?"

Carlisle was the only one that could answer. "It could be a number of things. For one Bella is human and if they found out that she is with Edward then they may believe she knows too much. More obviously it could be this child. Never in all my years have I ever heard of a human pregnant by a vampire. Maybe this is just as much a mystery to them."

"What about the Denali coven? Irena, she may be able to speak with Laurent and find out what this is all about."

"I don't know, Edward. Laurent is clearly against us. He may not tell Irena what he knows even if he is still speaking with them, and Irena may not be willing to give up her lover so easily."

"We can only try. It is our only hope." Carlisle looks deeply into Esme's eyes as she says this and they are both scared though they will not show it but through their eyes and only in this one glance. They look back out at the others and Emmett steps forward.

"Me and Rose, we can go. We'll go find Irena and ask for her help." He turns and looks towards Rosalie as he says this. Although she looks unhappy she nods in agreement.

"Then go…and be careful my children."

They both nod towards Carlisle and the rest of the family and in the next instance they are gone. Edward takes this moment to look down at Bella who seems in shock. "Bella, are you alright?"

Her eyes shoot towards him and she nods slowly. She is so pale that it frightens him and the bags under her eyes only increase his worry. "I just…this is all happening so fast." She closes her eyes tightly and when she opens them, the look on her face burns Edward right down to his core.

"Edward, I'm scared."

He can't help but pull her deeper into his arms and rock her gently back and forth. The eyes of his family are upon them. Fear is apparent in everyone's gaze. He kisses the back of her head and closes his eyes against his own fear. He must be strong for her. He must be strong for his sweet little girl. He must be strong for them all.

* * *

**Love you all. SO MUCH! The more reviews I get on this one the more likely I am to update.**


End file.
